Bittersweet
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: HieiOC This is dedicated to oOoFearMeoOo she is by far my most loyal fan.... Lemon


His crimson eyes filled to the brim with love and lust as he watched **his** girl twist and turn in elegant ways, in an erotic belly dance….she only danced like this for him. Her waist length black hair had an array of beads entangled in it, she wore naught but a tank top and a midthigh golden skirt with a see through layer covering it, which draped to the floor.

Just watching her dance was orgasmic to the fire demon. Her scent wafted through the room, and intoxicated him. He shamelessly drunk in every dip and curve in her body. His eyes traveled to her shoulder. There lay his mark a rose the color of his eyes, and a dragon coiling around it. He wanted to feel her body against his.

_**Im giving up the ghost of love**_

_**In the shadows cast on devotion**_

_**She is the one I adore**_

_**Queen of my silent suffocation**_

Her sea colored eyes watched him as he moved silently towards her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her middle, dancing with her, his lips meeting the flesh of her neck, softly dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin. The goddess he held in his arms moaned softly as she continued to dance.

She tilted her head giving him better access to her neck, which he took full advantage of. To the demon she was like a drug…one that gave him nothing but pleasure and intoxicated him until he couldn't see straight.

_**Break this Bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost In the arms of destiny**_

_**Bittersweet**_

Hiei turned her swiftly in his arms and she stopped dancing, gazing into her mates eyes….he leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and gently wrapped her arms around the fire demon playing with the tuft of hair on the back of his neck, she tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss, Hiei trailed his hands up and down her body as he licked her bottom lip, begging her to comply, which she did. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, as she groaned into his heated kiss and massaged his tongue with her own, earning herself a moan from the fire demon.

_**I wont give up im possessd by her**_

_**Im wearing the cross shes turning to my good**_

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me **_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

Without warning she jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss in her zeal to have him closer. Hieis hands moved to her butt to support her and keep her there, her hands found the bottom of his tank top and pulled it quickly over his head and threw it somewhere in the room.

Hiei pushed her back to the wall and quickly pulled off her tank top, followed quickly by her bra , both being tossed carelessly. He left her mouth and trailed hot wet kisses down her neck and across her shoulder blades and down to her breasts he took one in his mouth, while the other was massaged by a calloused hand.

She arched her back and moaned his name.

_**Bittersweet I want you (I wanted you)**_

_**And I need you (I needed you)**_

Her hands expertly undid the white belts on his pants and pulled down his pants as he trailed back up to her mouth and did the same to her skirt discarding it elsewhere. She pushed her body up against his, and fought with him for dominance. Her tongue massaged his until she couldn't take it any longer, she flipped him over so he was pressed against the wall, before she grabbed the two bars on the tiny windowand felt him slip into her. Simultaneously they groaned as they rocked back and forth in perfect unison.

Hieis fangs dug into the already made mating mark, and she groaned again. He left her neck and showered her neck in kisses and caught her lips again.

She screamed his name just as he did hers as they slumped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her sea eyes meeting his crimson ones.

He pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled her neck with his nose, gently licking and nipping the sensitive flesh. Her eyes threatened to close, and she wrapped a leg around both of his and an arm around his waist, she couldn't get enough of the fire demon and wanted nothing more then to have him close.

Her sea eyes closed and she soon drifted to sleep in the warmth that was her mate. Hiei continued to worship her body, until she was fast asleep, before slowly drifting off joining her in a dreamless sleep.

_**Break This bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me **_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Bittersweet….**_


End file.
